


I've Got No Reason to Love You (But I Do)

by Anonymous



Series: Chemicals React [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Tsukishima Kei, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8557003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Accompanying oneshot // chapter 2.5 of Show Me Colours of the Sky
"When I looked at him when he said that... I saw colour..."In which Yamaguchi realises that Tsukishima is his soul mate but there's an issue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Note: when someone meets their soul mate, their vision blossoms into colour_

Walking into volleyball practice, Yamaguchi felt heavy. His limbs didn’t want to work, he didn’t want to be here. Last night was still too much for him to process, and he hadn’t been paying attention all day. He’d been up most of the night, eventually managing to cry himself to sleep.  
  
Practice had already started. Yamaguchi stood for a moment, watching everyone. Kageyama tossed the ball to Hinata and the boy’s bright orange hair ruffled as he jumped. Yamaguchi watched as the green, red and white ball slammed down onto the bright brown court floor. Azumane’s dark brown hair fell loose from the ponytail, swaying in front of his face as he leant down, panting.  
  
Yamaguchi smiled a little; colour was a nice thing to see. The bright blue sky in the morning, the lilac tones following as the sun began to set, the different blues, browns and greys of the birds flying across it.  
  
Yamaguchi looked around again, and his heart dropped when he realised Tsukishima wasn’t here. He was at home, suffering through his first heat, and wouldn’t be back for a few days.  
  
Tsukishima’s absence was both a blessing and a curse. Yamaguchi needed time to think, needed to process what Tsukishima had said last night… but it was painful. He wanted to be near him all the time, wanted him to be close…  
  
“Yamaguchi!”  
  
The pinch server almost jumped out of his skin and turned his head to focus on Daichi.  
  
“Go get changed, hurry up.”  
  
He nodded, and disappeared to the changing rooms, heart still heavy in his chest. When he rejoined the group, he was handed a red bib and he joined the team.  
  
Eventually, he managed to lose his head to the game, focusing entirely on the ball and his team.  
  
Yamaguchi found his heart dropping when after what seemed like only minutes, Daichi called for a break. Looking up at the clock, he realised that an hour had passed already. Making his way over to the rest of the group, he picked up a water bottle, taking quick gulps.  
  
“Yamaguchi,” Sugawara whispered his name, stood to the side of him. “Is everything alright?”  
  
Yamaguchi looked at him, and blinked. He watched Sugawara drop a tablet into his water bottle, letting it dissolve before he drunk quickly. Suppressants. Sugawara was still in heat.  
  
“I’m… fine. My head is just a little full.” He offered a small smile, but it must have come off as a grimace, because Sugawara didn’t look convinced.  
  
Without needing to be told, Yamaguchi followed Sugawara as they headed to the edge of the group taking drinks.  
  
“What’s going on? You look like you’re struggling with something. I don’t want to push you to tell me if you don’t want to, but I’m here if you need an ear, or some advice.”  
  
“I see in colour.” Yamaguchi blurted it out before he could think. He shook a little, and looked down.  
  
“I don’t see how that’s a problem, Yamaguchi. You met your soul mate. That’s a good thing, isn’t it?”  
  
Yamaguchi took a breath before looking up at Sugawara.  
  
“Tsukishima and I have been best friends since elementary school. We’ve always been close friends, or rather, I was close with him, and he wasn’t so close with me. When we were 15, he finally seemed to settle with it. He called me his best friend, gave me a small smile. He trusted me completely.”  
  
He stopped talking and Sugawara gave a small smile and nodded at him, letting him know it was okay to carry on talking.  
  
“When… When Tsukki said that… my sight blossomed into colour. I finally saw his blond hair, his golden brown eyes, the pale pink of his lips. I felt… I was happy. But I didn’t tell him, because I didn’t want to spook him. The same didn’t seem to happen for him. I could feel his basic emotions, but I couldn’t feel anything further than that. I couldn’t hear him in my head.”  
  
Yamaguchi paused a little, wiping at some stray tears that were trying to fall down his face.  
  
“Last night, when we were walking home, he said something and… he admitted he didn’t see in colour.”  
  
_“_ _Because_ _the moon is_ _white, and I know it’s white in colour. My eyes don’t lie to me. It’s not a dark, dreary grey, like a depression covering the world... I like looking at_ _the moon_ _because… for a moment, I feel like I can belong… I can lie to myself and tell myself I can see in colour, even if for a brief moment.”_  
  
Tsukishima’s words echoed around Yamaguchi’s head, and the tears came, hard. Yamaguchi couldn’t stop them from slipping down his face. From behind him, Daichi called for them to carry on, and then called the duo to join.  
  
Sugawara held his hand up, mouthing that they’d be there soon before he turned to Yamaguchi.  
  
“Yamaguchi, I can’t promise anything, but I can tell you this. When I first saw Daichi, before I even knew his name, the world blossomed into colour around me. I saw his face in colour, saw everything around me, and I thought that he was going through the same thing; but I couldn’t hear anything from him. I could only feel what he was feeling in that moment, and it was only simple emotions.”  
  
Yamaguchi looked up, eyes wide. Sugawara gave him a bright smile as he continued.  
  
“It took Daichi until our second year here for his sight to blossom. He wasn’t ready for a soul mate bond when we first met. He needed to develop and grow still, but he got there. Tsukishima isn’t quite… he doesn’t seem to be ready for it all. I’ve heard him talk about of the hierarchy; he doesn’t accept it. He can’t stand it in the world… Give him time. Now he’s going through his first heat, he’ll start accepting it more.”  
  
Sugawara smiled again and patted Yumaguchi’s arm. “Just give Tsukki time. He’s dealing with a lot right now.”  
  
Yamaguchi smiled weakly and nodded. “Thank you.”  
  
“Do you need anything else?” Sugawara tilted his head, offering another friendly smile.  
  
“Is there… Is there anything I can do for him whilst he’s on his heat?” Yamaguchi looked down, nervous.  
  
“Leave him alone the first two days. The last thing you need is him to think you’re trying to mate with him. Check with him that it’s okay to go over before you do. Just take some of his favourite food, maybe some things he might like to read.”  
  
“The latest issue of his favourite manga came out today!” Yamaguchi perked up and smiled.  
  
“Take him that,” Sugawara’s words were accompanied with a chuckle. “Just let him know you’re there for him – and don’t forget. Give him time.”  
  
Yamaguchi nodded. “Thank you, Suga-chan, thank you so much!”  
  
“Anytime, Yamaguchi.” Sugawara took a few more sips from his bottle and then moved to set it down with the rest of the bottles. “Let’s get back to practice.”  
  
Yamaguchi nodded and ran back to the court, smiling wide.  
  
He felt better, light hearted again.  
  
Time.  
  
That was something he could do.


End file.
